epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Juggernaut
Juggernaut.png|EBF4 Juggernaut 5.png|EBF5 The Juggernaut is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Juggernaut is an angular bow made of metal piping with two spiky plates attached upfront. The arrows have a black ball with silver spikes for a head, while their tail resembles a tiny trident in EBF4 or a "V" in EBF5, with three spikes instead of feathers. In EBF4, the Juggernaut is one of Anna's most powerful and remarkably well rounded offensive bows, boasting great Attack and strong defenses in exchange for subpar Magic Attack and an penalty. While the Juggernaut has mighty stats, it is worth noting that Anna lacks any skills, meaning that the only attacks boosted by the Juggernaut will be Hand Bombs and the Juggernaut's own bonus skill. As such, the player may prefer to use the Thorn Bow for its ability to strengthen Anna's skills while having the same attack power as the Juggernaut. That said, the Juggernaut does have a unique composition of offense and defense which, while not providing meaningful elemental boosts, is virtually unparalleled among Anna's bows. The EBF4 Juggernaut resists , but it has an weakness. The Earth weakness remains at -30% at all levels. In EBF5 ''the Juggernaut's stats have drastically changed in favor of a more defensive setup. It now grants average bonuses to both and , significant boosts to and as well as a small bonus and a small penalty. The Juggernaut is now capable of a remarkably high chance of inflicting Dispel (though this is a relatively minor boon due to Anna already having access to Nitro Arrow/Nitro Blitz for Bomb damage capable of inflicting Dispel). The Juggernaut is also able to encourage foes to surrender quickly, potentially allowing the player to streamline battles by not having to land a final blow quite as often. Overall, the ''EBF5 version is more oriented towards being a defensive weapon instead of an offensive behemoth, though it still grants enough Attack and Magic Attack stat bonuses to give Anna some offensive presence as well. The Juggernaut's resistances have changed in EBF5, granting resistances to , , and . Found in the Waste Disposal Plant, behind and left of the Copper Block in the danger room. To get in, turn on switches (scattered in and around the Waste Disposal Plant) labelled II, III, VI, IX and X, and turn off the rest. The last switch is reached from the Temple of Godcat much later in the game. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = -30% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 15% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |lvl1EVA = -20% |lvl2EVA = -20% |lvl3EVA = -20% |lvl4EVA = -20% |lvl5EVA = -20% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |BonusSkillPower = (80%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 3 |item31 = Hand Bomb |item31number = 8 |item32 = Gunpowder |item32number = 2 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 18 |item42 = Gunpowder |item42number = 18 |item43 = Hand Bomb |item43number = 18 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Hand Bomb |item52number = 30}} Found inside a chest in the Iron Fortress, in the same room one finds the Magnetic Boots. * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 80% |item21 = Hand Bomb |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 3 |item32 = Hand Bomb |item32number = 3 |item41 = Nano Fibre |item41number = 2 |item42 = P2 Processor |item42number = 1 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gunpowder |item52number = 10 |item53 = Hand Bomb |item53number = 10}} * * * |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 15% |lvl3HP = 20% |lvl4HP = 30% |lvl5HP = 40% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 15% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 25% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 15% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 25% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |AutoSkillPower = 80 200 100/15 |AutoSkillChance = (33%) (77%) (200%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 80% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Hand Bomb |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 3 |item32 = Hand Bomb |item32number = 3 |item41 = Nano Fibre |item41number = 2 |item42 = P2 Processor |item42number = 1 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gunpowder |item52number = 10 |item53 = Hand Bomb |item53number = 10}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna